


Remus Comforts Sirius After a Bad Day

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: When Sirius has a bad day, Remus takes it upon himself to cheer his boyfriend up.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 68





	Remus Comforts Sirius After a Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fan art! I also take requests :)

“Drink this, it will make you feel better,” Remus insisted, pushing the mug of steaming tea into Sirius’ hands.

Cocooned in a blanket in front of a dying fire, Remus hardly recognized his vibrant boyfriend, his eyes sunken, dark circles tattooed on either side of his nose, the corners of his mouth permanently pulled down into a sullen frown. Sirius accepted the tea wordlessly, bringing the cup to his mouth but not sipping. He let the warm tendrils splash over his cheeks, warming his cold hands, wishing it would melt away the tears pricking his eyes.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Remus asked quietly, sitting beside Sirius and running his fingers gently through his hair.

Sirius managed a meager shrug. “I don’t know why I’m so sad today.”

“It’s okay not to know. You’re allowed to be sad whenever you want.”

Only nodding, Sirius closed his eyes, sighing as he fell back into Remus’ body. “Can you hold me for a little while? Just like this?”

“Of course,” Remus murmured, welcoming Sirius into his arms and gladly taking his weight. Drawing slow circles on the backs of his hands, Remus watched Sirius’ chest rise and fall with shallow breaths, listening to his heartbeat grow slower and slower and slower until he wasn’t sure if Sirius had fallen asleep. He carefully excavated the mug from Sirius’ hands, just in case, and set it down on the table.

After a long while, Sirius finally spoke, his voice terribly small and wavering. “It’s like…sometimes I don’t want to exist. Just for a little while. I don’t want to die or anything, I just want to…be. Is that crazy?”

“No, you aren’t crazy,” Remus assured softly, brushing the hair away from Sirius’ face. Little droplets of water clung to his lashes, so close to spilling over, but not yet taking the plunge. “I feel the same way sometimes.”

Sirius blinked, glancing up at Remus. “You do?”

He nodded. “Sometimes I just lay on the ground and stare at the sky, and I wonder what it’s like to be a cloud, just drifting by without a care in the world.”

“Does it help?”

“No.”

“How do you make it stop?”

Remus shrugged. “Usually I find you.”

That made Sirius smile. Just the tiniest, smallest smile, before another wave of sadness crashed against the shore and pulled him into the undertow. “Do you think any of this matters?”

“What matters?”

Sirius gestured vaguely to the air around them. “This. What we do. We’re all going to die, right? What if none of this matters and we’re just taking up space in the meantime?”

Remus pushed Sirius off his chest, sitting him upright so he could grab either side of his face, one hand on each cheek, and pull him in close. “Do you know what human bodies are made of?”

“No.”

“Stardust. Somewhere out there, two stars collided and you walked away from the explosion. How could you possibly not matter when you’re a walking supernova? You were made to be loved and admired, and there’s a whole world out there waiting for you. You matter, and I love you, okay. I love every little twinkle of starlight in your eyes.”

Sirius couldn’t help it when the first tear slid down his face, and soon after, a second and third followed. His arms wrapped around Remus as he buried his face in his neck, finally letting the water seep through the cracks in his walls.

“It’s just a bad day,” Remus crooned, holding him tightly, “not a bad life.”

Sniffing, Sirius nodded and mumbled into his sweater, “as long as I have you.”

“Always.”


End file.
